


You Should See Me in the Stars

by xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Dual Obsession, Wholesome, constellation freckles, space obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx/pseuds/xXChemically_Imbalanced_RomanceXx
Summary: Working a shift at Mondo's Toys, Danny has a conversation with an aspiring Astronaut.This was inspired by a Dual Obsession fic I read and I just couldn't get enough of his space obsession and star freckles.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 128





	You Should See Me in the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so any critique is encouraged! Also, let me know if I should tag something.

Danny’s shift at Mondo's Toys was slow to say the least.

He was currently on his fourth cup of coffee this morning, contemplating his existence and barely holding up a tight smile as he rang up the customer in front of him. With school in the mornings, work in the afternoons, and the ghost fighting in between, he hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in ancients know how long, and today was not an exception.

“That’ll be $13.49 today, would you like a bag today?” he recited without a second thought. He was just three hours into his shift but had already fallen into autopilot.

With college right around the corner, he had to start thinking about paying it off somehow. His parents were well off but not well enough to where his college could be easily paid off. His sister Jaz had easily gotten a full ride to Yale but between his just passable grades and zero extracurriculars, save for the whole “saving the city countless times” thing, the probabilities of even getting accepted to a college were starting to look infinitesimal.

“Woah! Cool pins!”

The comment was small and fleeting, but it was enough to yank him out of his own thoughts. Turning around, Danny looked for the source of the comment, eyes landing on a small, brown-haired girl who couldn’t have been more than 10 years old. The kid was holding a spaceship plush to her chest and was looking at him with stars in her eyes. He couldn’t help the warmth that spread through his cheeks as he placed a hand over the two pins adorning his uniform, a NASA logo and an STS-7 pin.

“I really wanted to be an Astronaut when I grow up but dad says I should probably stick to teaching or something girly and leave the exploring for the boys” she quietly said suddenly overcome with embarrassment.

That comment broke his heart. He’d always wanted to be an astronaut; Hell, one of his ghostly obsessions was space, but he was highly aware that his dream was as dead as he was, but now, standing in front of him was this girl, filled to the brim with the potential he lacked, and there was no way he’d let her dream die.

“You see this one?” he said pointing down at his STS-7 pin, “A long time ago, in 1978, a really cool girl who loved space joined NASA. Her name was Sally. A few years later, in 1983, they put her in space! She was the third woman to go to space and the first American one ever!”

He looked down as the small girl who was now holding her plushy closer to her chest, looking up at him with wonder in her eyes. She let out a small gasp as she reached her hand out to touch his cheeks. Sometime between explaining the pin to the girl and then the constellations on his face had started lightly glowing.

Ignoring the act, and calming himself in order to stop the glowing, he gently took the pin off his uniform and pressed it to her small hands.

“Don’t let anyone or anything stomp that dream of yours out.”

She gave him a toothy grin as she took the pin from him and attached it to her plushy.

“Jamie? There you are, come on, dad’s waiting for us.” An older tall and lanky boy his age took her hand and pulled her through the aisle, likely to rejoin their parents. She wiggled out of his hold and ran back to tackle Danny in a bear hug, knocking the breath out of him in the process. He chuckled as she let go of him and gave her a cheeky smile as she walked back the boy. The older teen gave him a look of confusion before disappearing down the aisle with Jamie in tow.

Years later, as Danny scrolled past a space article, there was a tug of familiarity as he read about one Jamie Foster, the first woman to set foot on Mars. As he watched an interview of her, he couldn’t help but notice an STS-7 pin hanging from a chain around her neck, and he especially couldn’t help the smile forming on his face as his freckles began to light up.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a hard time naming the kid but I like the name I ended up giving her. I was listening to Jamie All Over by Mayday Parade while I wrote this so that's where the inspiration comes from if you're curious.  
> Anyways thanks for reading!


End file.
